happy days
by Ffionsummersxx
Summary: renesmee's first day and all ready theres maddness in the air ;
1. Chapter 1

new school

beep beep beep

i woke to the sound of my alam clock i got out of bed and done my usall routine i mite be half human but i still half to put cream on i jumped into the shower brushed my teeth and went to get dressed. i just put on a casuall jeans and top on with dolly shoes i now alice will kill me but i am to nevous to be botherd at the moment.

as i was walking into the kitchen i could smell food like human food yuck it is ewww ! but they still make me eat it. as i walked through the door i could see dad then i saw the pankes.

Dad im not eating that !

he looked at me with pleading eyes.

Come on dad please dont dazzle me to eat it !

dad smirked at my comment then mum walking into the room "some on nessie eat your pancakes" she said.

"i dont like it though" i said in the sweates voice i could do but they were both looking at me with pleading eyes

FINE !

i gave up and picked up my fork and it was not great i can tell you that much! mum looked pleased that i tryed it. after a few mouth fuls i couldnt take anymore.

"im finished are we going to meet every one back at the house" i asked them.

"yes nessie once you have all of your stuff together butt you cant see jake till ater school now" dad said

but thats not fair!

"it is fair and you now it ness" dad said i just went to get my school bag as i walked i started thinking about school .

what if no one likes me. i will still have all of my family. rosile and emmett are not going to school this year so i still have mum and dad and jasper and alice butt i have to call mum and dad by edward and bella cause it would just be strange if i started calling them mum and dad when i look older than them

i am only 10 but i look 18. they all still worry about my age and every thing but im going to be fine i hope lol .

i grabed my school bag mum and dad was already outside so i went out and started to run to the main house. when i walked into the room i was bombarded with questions "you nevous ness" jasper asked "i bet you can already tell jazz" i said in a joking tone.

after a while in the main house it was time to go to school so we all got into cars i went with edward and bella i had to start calling them by their names i saw dad grimance out the conner of my eye i now he didnt like it when i call him by his name.

when we pulled into the parking lot i got evan more nevous this was the school mum and dad went to when mum was human.i got sence jasper trying to calm me i smiled at him to let him now i appretiate it.

as we got out of the cars every body turned thier heads i mean come on people you must have something else to do than stare.

Dad when will they stop staring ?

i saw dad shrug. well that was helpfull.

He laughed a bit but then had a big frown on his face

what are they thinking dad ?

"nothing dont worry hunnie" he said in a quiet voice so no humans could here us.

as we walked at a snail pace to the main office was a bore i wished we could go fast like vampire speed i saw dad look at me from the conner of his eye to warn me i mite look 18 but my mind is still 10 so you get what im like .

when we walked through the doors there was a elderly woman sitting behind the counter with big round glasses that magnified her eyes 5 times than they were, with greg/white looking hair .

"how can i help you lot" she asked in a voice that sent shivers down my back.

"can we all have our time table sheets please" dad asked in the a very kind voice.

"and who is who now" she asked, dad looked around and said "one for black three for cullen and one for swan please" i had to go with jacobs last name and mum went with her old last name and alice, jasper and dad went with thier origanal last names.

she gave us our time tables and i had the crapiest one going !

GREAT I HAVE TO HAVE CRAP LESSONS DONT I !

I screamed in my head i saw dad flinch

sorry dad xoxo

i said in a much much quieter voice as we all compered our time tables to see who was in who's class.

FIRST LESSON - MATHS

SECOND LESSON - ENGLISH

THIRD LESSON - HISTORY

FOURTH LESSON - FRENCH

DINNER TIME !

FITH LESSON - P.E

I had maths with alice and english with mam, history with jasper, french with dad and i had p.e with dad and mam .

durr i get freaking great lessons,p.e with your parents every childs dream !

i saw dad smirk

dont you smirk mister !

i thought in a joking voice "well alice come on we better get going, shall we" i asked as i started saying good bye to every one else

me and alice started walking down the hall we knew where we was going cause we had photographic as we walked down to maths every one stared i felt like screaming TAKE A FREICKING PICTURE IT LAST LONGER GOD HAVENT YOU GOT ANYTHING ELSE TO DO IN YOUR SPARE TIME !

but it was to late we had gotten by the door of the class room the whole class was there GREAT i thought to my self dont you just love new schools !

he spent no time on intruductions so i knew i would like him from the start. he spent his lesson drowning on about dividing in big numbers or something i paid no attention dad had already teached me all this so i knew.

when the bell rang i ran to my next class cause i was late getting out of maths cause of the wierd kid came up to me

flashback !

the bell rang, i was putting my stuff in my bag and this boy came up to me who looked like the school player

"hey there hunnie - pie you are new here aint you my name is tom lee" he said as he put out his hand for me to shake, but i knew better than to shake hands with a player

so i simply said " hi " and walked of the look on his face was priceless i must say .

end of flashback

so hopefully he wont bug me again. luckely i wasent late i was just on the bell and mum had saved me a seat i quickly sat next to her she gave me a worried look parhaps for being late so i just touched her arm and showed her all what hapend with the player.

after i showed her the smile that i loved played on her face. nothing really happend in english it was a boring place i must say so i just closed my eyes amd drifted of.

i felt someone nuge me, they kept shaking me "nessie get up the bell has rung" ah crap i slept through the lesson dad is soo not going to be happy.

histpry flung by very quick i mean what can i tell you that happend in history well here it goes ... yeup i have nothing i was that boring hehe .

i walked out of my history class and started walking down to the french classroom when quess who came to talk yeup it was tom the player !

"hey there sweetie what have you got?" he asked so i answerd politly "umm i have got history you?" i asked just to be polite but tbh i didnt really care.

"i have history, well what do you now i have it with you !" i hope he is not like this in class other wise dad with suck him dry :)

we walked into the class and i went to sit by dad tom followed and when he saw dad he told him very rudly " oii move" the look on dads face "excuise me ?" "like i said just mow move i want to sit next to her !" "ohh tuff im sitting here go and sit by one of the other girls in this class !"

well dad told him so he just moved and sat by a blonde headed girl

thanx dad he can get annoying i think he is the school player can you check for me please ?

he nodded as to say say yeup he is so the school player " and he really like you and he cant see why you dont like him" he said in a quiet voice " well i hope he just leaves me alone!" i said a bit too loudly cause people turned to stare haha

french went fast after the bell rang dad went out the door fast so i just shrugged it of and started walking down the corridor untill someone pushed me up against the looker and started to kiss me

i already knew who it was so i pushed him off of me put his arm behind his back and pushed his face against the looker hard and wisperd in his ear " you touch me again and i will personaly kill you !" i said in a very scary voice and just walked of haha i bet that will stop him from touching me


	2. Chapter 2

_As i walked away i heard people cheering me! i know dad will be mad butt it was worth it and i home he dosnt bother me any more he has had his warning._

_i walked in the hall and sat by my family they all had smirks on thier face im guessing dad told them "so ness how was you day" emmett asked me._

_"well it was okay met a player had boring lessons and then just threatened the player alls good in the world"_

_they all just laughed to be honest i dont see whats funny about it butt i couldnt help the smirk that came to my face._

_as i played around with my chips i had an idea and as soon as dad saw what it was he had a smirk on his face._

_"so bella why dont you try some off my chips they cant be that bad?" it looked as if she considerd it for a moment._

_"okay ill try them" we all looked at her shocked " okay if you want to sick it all back up later go ahead" my dad says she just gives him a look that says dont go there!_

_i push my tray of chips toward her her nose crunches up as she smells them but picks up a chip and puts it all in her mouth and chews you could see the desgust on her face it was priceless_

_as she swallows she gags its really funny "im never trying that again!" and in return we all laugh evan harder._

_the rest of the dinner time went fast and next was p.e i could feel dread on my face and i bet my face masked my mums._

_DAD DO I HAVE TO DO P.E ITS GONNA BE SOO BORING !_

_"it mite be interesting you have me and your mum with you!" yeup gonna be the most best thing to watch in ir my parent doing p.e._

_as i was walking to p.e i saw a poster which said prom in less than a week so that ment next friday!._


End file.
